


You Got Me In A Spin

by gothslut



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Other, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Wire Play, female warlock bones a spaceship, in a way lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothslut/pseuds/gothslut
Summary: The Guardian visits Failsafe to offer a proposal, but they end up... distracted.
Relationships: Failsafe (Destiny)/Female Guardian, Guardian (Destiny)/Failsafe (Destiny), Reader/Failsafe (Destiny)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	You Got Me In A Spin

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently got into Destiny, so if there's any inaccuracies, I apologize! For reference, the Guardian is referred to as she/her, the Ghost as he/him, and Failsafe as they/them.

The Guardian shuffles up and over the debris of the Exodus Black, careful not to snag on any of the twisted and broken metal.

"And - _why_ are we doing this, exactly?" her Ghost asks.

"Well, I like her."

"You _like_ her."

The warlock snorts. "Sure, I mean, she's funny." She stops, righting herself before the tunnel that lead into Failsafe's room, one of the only solid remnants of their ship. "Besides, don't you think it'd be kinda sad to just leave them here alone again? You already made them spend a decade in a stupid network. The least I can do is visit."

"Oh, lovely, I'll never live the Nessus thing down... I really am sorry, you know."

"I know! But nope, you won't."

The Guardian ducks into the tunnel before her Ghost could complain, trudging up the weird incline. "Hey, Failsafe?"

The ship whirs a bit, and the octagon-with-a-circle thing the Guardian treated as their face began to glow. "Oh, Guardian! It's nice to see you visit. What are you doing here?" The ship's... colorful side popped in. " _Come to rub it in that you get to leave?"_

The Guardian forces an awkward smile. It was always a little awkward to contend with Failsafe's unpleasantries, even if the Guardian found them part of the charm. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about... You want me to see if I can bust you out of here?" 

It was quiet for a moment, but Failsafe's 'face' was still glowing and spinning. "... Really?" The face pauses, and begins spinning the other way. " _You've got to be kidding me._ " 

"No, for real!" The Guardian protests. "I won't try to do it myself, but maybe if you let me poke around, get an idea... I could talk to folks at the Tower?" 

"Well... The idea does seem pretty intriguing. _But who's to say you won't break something and make existing here even harder?_ " Failsafe's pretty polar emotional sides both came into play regularly, but almost never this evenly at a time. They seem conflicted, almost. 

"I'll be careful! My Ghost won't let me fuck up. Right? He won't make any decisions though. No ruining your, uh, existence again." 

Her Ghost flits between pointing toward his Guardian and Failsafe, obviously a little unhappy about being roped in. "Ugh, yes, right." 

"I'm... I would like to not be trapped, maybe. You may look, _but if I want you to stop, you go._ " 

The Guardian grins. "Deal!" She climbs up over the length between the deck and Failsafe's actual octagon face thing, wasting no time. She peeks around the side, looking around - and she can't help herself, she gently traces her fingers over the seams of the thing. Dragging her hand over the face as it spun was interesting. 

" _Are you having fun, Guardian? Is this helping your investigation?_ " 

The Guardian lets her hand be pulled in a circle as the face spins and glows. "Yes." There isn’t much there to look at that doesn’t take some heavier dismantling to inspect, though, so she moves on. She turns her attention to the beam that supports her and connects to the deck, and the wires that run across in it. 6 connect up into the face, and 12 on the walls push back into the spinning hole behind them. Numerous others were in the beam and deck, and likely behind the spinning hole Failsafe fronted. The Ghost lights the beams up, doing his best to avoid attention. 

The Guardian pulls aside some of the coverings on the beam, taking a closer look at all the wires, noting which converged and connected as one of the 6 cables connected to Failsafe's face. "It feels quite strange to be tampered with after so long, Guardian," Failsafe pipes up. 

"I bet. You still okay up there?" The Guardian's squatting, looking up at Failsafe now. 

"Yes, just noting my observations! Feel free to continue for now." 

The Guardian nods, hooking her fingers around one of the not-converging wires, trying to locate where it branched off to. Failsafe seems to make an almost imperceptible noise, a little _‘ah'_ , the Guardian doesn’t pick up. Her Ghost aims up for a split second, but quickly points away when the Guardian, annoyed, waves him back down. 

Satisfied with that cable, the Guardian moves on, tracing a converging cable away from Failsafe, finding and recording it's path, as well. She wants to know which were still connected to anything at all, given how splintered the Exodus Black was, shattered on Nessus as it had been. Figuring out which parts kept Failsafe running was the first step to figuring out how to remove them safely, after all. “Do you have any clue where all of these connect, Failsafe?” 

“ _Do you know where all of your nerves connect, Guardian?_ ” 

The Guardian brushes off the attitude, not even acknowledging it. “Well, I have a general idea where some run through.” 

Failsafe makes an approximation of a sigh. “I would know, _were I complete_ , but the crash ruined so much...” 

The Guardian nods, patting one of the metal beams supporting the bridge she rests on. “It’s alright.” Failsafe’s spinning slows a bit after the reassurance... had they been anxious? Regardless, the Guardian returns to her work in silence, mapping the remains of the ship out. 

She's very fidgety, though, easily distracted. Her mind's on Failsafe as she plucks at cables, but she bounces between mapping and considering the logistics of actually prying Failsafe out. The Guardian scrapes her nails over the texture of some braided wires as she ponders, her Ghost meandering his light around, waiting for the moment she snaps back and redirects him again. 

As the Guardian scrapes Failsafe’s braided wires, the ship lets out another little noise. _‘Mm.. Mhm.’_ It could be mistaken for them going along with the Guardian’s mutterings, the Guardian still too distracted to notice. She bounces up, and then floats down into the area beneath the bridge to poke at the underside, removing the casing here as well. 

When she wedges a finger into a cluster of wires, though, the noise that comes out of Failsafe is unmistakable. The Guardian leans out and stares up at Failsafe’s face, then back at the underside of the bridge, then up to Failsafe again. The Failsafe was just mimicking speech and quirks in service of their functions, right? In order to communicate with humans on the ship, right?? 

She dips back under the bridge and shoves her fingers between the same cluster of wires again, grabbing them a little roughly this time. Failsafe was even louder. “AH! Guardian,” they moan. Then, they realize they moaned. “WHAT? What is... _What?_ ” 

The Guardian snorts a little, jumping back up to the top side, watching Failsafe’s face spin and whir back and forth frantically. Her Ghost would have looked disgusted, if he had a face. “Um, Guar--,” he starts, but she plants her hand right over him, and gently pushes him to float out into the hallway. “Hang back for a minute, bud.” Frankly, he’s glad to be excused. 

She moves back towards Failsafe, over the top of the bridge, and squats over some cables again. “Hey, Failsafe... You can like, feel this, right?” She wiggles her fingers around the braided cable while scraping it with her thumb. Failsafe’s spinning switches directions, and they let out a hum. “I... In a sense, but... I... Understand I am reacting in a, uh... They usually don’t have me active during maintenance, or, they _didn’t_ have me active much at all, in general, so I’m...” 

The warlock just smirks, grabbing a different, thicker cable with her other hand, and pulls down along the lengths of both it and the braided cable she was already holding. “Oh!” Failsafe whirs around the other direction again. “ _Good job figuring that one out, freak._ ” 

The Guardian holds down a laugh, unconvincingly. “I’m sorry. Would you like me to stop? I’m sure that --” 

“ _If you stop now, Guardian..._ ” 

She doesn’t hold back her laugh, this time. “Alright, okay. Just, you know, same deal - keep me updated.” She’s heckling Failsafe, sure, but... I mean, she does find it pretty cute. Her favorite pass time is pressing Failsafe’s buttons already, no pun intended. 

She releases the two cables she’s holding onto and moves to a spot that a cluster of tinier wires merge into a thicker cable, a couple of feet down from where they connect to Failsafe’s face. The Guardian runs her fingers between the cables, here, and with her other hand, rubs up the cable a few inches above, where it’s all properly converged. Failsafe sounds like they’re panting, now. 

The warlock experimentally wraps her left hand around the entirety of the thicker cable, squeezing. “Ah, mm, yes! Guardian...” She takes that as a win and squeezes again, dragging up and down the thicker cable, while scissoring her fingers between the smaller connecting ones. “Ah, oh, yes - please...” Failsafe’s spinning erratically, but still glowing in a sort of coherent way. The Guardian wants to fix that. 

“So many cables, so little time...” She hops up and floats back down under the bridge again. She remembers there being a few pointless cables down here, no doubt just dumping unnecessary energy out into a space where something else may have been, sometime. It only takes her a moment to find one of them, but this time, she traces it up to where it plugs in near Failsafe’s face, using her other hand to drag and push between other wires the whole way. Failsafe just purrs, dotting her noises with the random _‘Oh’_ , or _‘Guardian...’_

The Guardian finally hits the end of the cable, and presses her finger up into the corner where it plugs into an interface at the end of the bridge. “Oh! Guardian, whatever you just did - it’s good, it’s very good.” 

She lets out a little chuckle, a little breathier than when she was just heckling Failsafe. “You got it, boss.” She pinches the end of the cable between her thumb and forefinger, wiggling it a bit, not really unplugging it, but giving it a good jostle. “MMmmn, yeah, _oh!_ ” That one’s definitely a winner. The Guardian plays with it more, starting to unplug it slightly and push it back in, reaching up to basically jerk off a thicker cable. “FUCK, Guardian, yes, I’m --” 

The warlock lets go of both, and Failsafe audibly huffs. “Close?” She peers up from under the bridge, smiling. 

“ _... That is a solid approximation of what I was feeling, I think. Why. Did you stop._ ” 

“I’m not done with you yet, Failsafe.” The Guardian lays it on thick. She’s been getting a little worked up, truth be told. She’s kind of embarrassed about it, getting hard after poking around in a spaceship. That doesn’t stop her clit from throbbing when her thighs brush together, as she pulls herself back up to the top of the bridge. 

She lays her hand on one of the static parts of Failsafe’s face, leaning against them. “Do you know if there’s any more bits of you that are safe to play with?” 

Failsafe spins in thought for a moment. “... The bottom left wire, your left,” the Guardian pats it, “Yes. That’s what they’d unplug before starting maintenance. I retain most lucidity and function until... _they used to put me into actual sleep mode._ ” 

“Perfect.” 

She settles down onto her knees in front of the wire, grabbing it roughly with her right hand. She doesn’t go easy at all, not like with the other wires. She also shoves her left hand up her suit, roughly grinding her clit in circles over the fabric of her pants, panting alongside Failsafe now. “Tell me when you get close again.” 

The Guardian runs her fingers up against the edge where this large cable slots into place right near Failsafe, and rocks it back and forth, tugs down the cable again, runs back up, rocks it again. Failsafe is a mess now, a constant babble of “Yes, ah, mm, yes, ooohh...” while the Guardian works her. She’s close, herself, rolling her hips against her own hand. “Guardian, I think I’m...” 

The warlock tugs the cable out of it’s socket halfway - still making content here and there, but barely. She grinds herself out to completion with a grunt and a shudder, then grabs the thick cable with both hands, jerking it as she plugs it back in roughly. 

Failsafe seems to make a choking sound, their spinning stopping and then restarting in the opposite direction, almost like they’d been out of breath. “AAAAHHH!” They practically scream, whirring and glowing fiercely, before slowing, and finally, gently spinning back and forth. “Ah, I.. oh... Guardian.. shit...” 

She flops down onto the ground fully, taking in deep breaths of air for a moment. “Haha, yeah, right?” 

Failsafe seems to regain their senses, and their face snaps back into a normal pattern of movement. “Um. Yes. Thank you, Guardian. I appreciate the, uh, distraction, from... _Are you still gonna try to get me out of here?_ ” 

“Psh, yeah. Maybe we can even get you a body, if you liked that so much...” 

“ _You may go now._ You have given me a lot of new data to analyze. ...See you again soon.” 

The Guardian shakes her head, grinning, and wobbles up to her feet. “Oh, I see, hit it and quit it. Fine, I’ll get out of your wires. I’ll come back by with someone who actually knows more about what they’re doing soon.” Failsafe doesn’t even dignify her with a response. 

She’s gotta say, this is the shortest walk of shame she’s ever done. Her Ghost sits outside, patiently, desperately looking out over the field the Exodus Black rests in. “Guardian?” 

“Yes, Ghost?” 

“Never make me third wheel like that again, please.” 

“No promises, bud.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is also the first time I've really finished or posted any fic, let alone horny fic, so please let me know what you thought if you're so inclined!
> 
> P.S. the title is a reference to 'I Believe In A Thing Called Love' because a squid tries to bone their spaceship in the music video : )


End file.
